First Thing that Comes to Mind
by bydneley
Summary: Nabiki's out to make money again, look out!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Ranma ½ and its characters.

* * *

**First Thing that Comes to Mind**

"Girls, you need to help me with this one. I'll increase your salary because I'm feeling we're gonna make big money again." Nabiki called her crew to gather and handed pieces of paper to them.

She saw her sister Akane and motioned her for a chat. "So, what is it this time? Don't tell me you ran out of pictures again?" Akane raised an eyebrow questioning her sister's motive.

"Oh, not at all, I just need you to answer some questions for me." Nabiki smiled sweetly at her sister but Akane seems unconvinced.

"Why do I have a feeling that you are up to something no good again?" Akane glared at her sister trying to find a loophole in her expression but failed miserably as the older girl looked calm as usual.

"Oh c'mon younger sis, this is for a good cause, give it a try." Nabiki insisted and finally Akane conceded.

"Fine, go ahead then."

"Okay, the rule is you have to answer the first thing that comes to mind, is that clear?" Nabiki clarified eyeing the once-again-having-second-doubts sister.

"W-w-w-wait! What is this question and answer thing for? Don't tell me this is some sort of a test?" Akane panicked and shook her sister.

"Calm down sis. Well, kind of but it is more like a test of character. So don't worry, there's no grading involved." Nabiki explained and winked at her sister.

"Get ready then. Who would you sit down and talk with? Someone who's mouth never stops talking, a person who talks to himself most of the time, or another who only speaks flowery words?"

"I want a lively and spontaneous conversation so I choose the first one. Easy, next. " Akane nonchalantly responded.

" I see you're getting the hang of it. Told ya it's gonna be fun. Anyway, who among these people would likely become your bestfriend? One who wants to always be there but can't, always around but acts like a nuthead or creeps you out in the first place?" Nabiki continued.

"Wow! That third choice is soo weird. Why am I torn between the first and second but I know you want a straight answer so first one again. You know, it's the thought that counts." Akane scratched her head before finally answering.

"Intriguing answer, okay let's keep it coming. Who's the most popular among this bunch? The martial artist with the world at his feet, another martial artist with the strength of a thousand men or once again a martial artist with the girls at his mercy?" Nabiki picked up the pace.

"Why do I feel I know these people? But you know they all sound powerful to me enough to be followed by many. The first one once more because everyone falls his way, the girls and men they're all under one world." Akane reasoned, obviously had a hard time making up her mind.

"Akane you're not adhering to the rule―" Nabiki pointed out.

"But Nabiki your questions are getting harder and harder by the minute." Akane interrupted.

"Okay whatever now onto the next one. Who among these guys would you trust your life with? He'll save you no matter what because it's his fault in the first place, he wants to save you but he can't get there in time, or he'll save you but you know he'll fail."

"Of course I want to be saved then I'll reserve the beating for later. Once again the first guy Nabiki." Akane confidently answered.

"Ooh, but you know I thought you can save yourself anyway. By the way, this is the last question, be prepared, be very prepared. If you would fall in love, who would be the lucky guy? An obsessed stalker in love, a guy who's secretly in love, or a man who can't be man enough to admit evenmore shows the exact opposite." Nabiki turned to look at the girl in hot seat.

"Hmm…Nabiki I'll pass I can't―" Akane blushing hard, stopped when she saw Nabiki's aura, red flames surrounding her body. For some reason, she felt afraid to continue what she's about to say. "Fine, the longest one seems to be the right answer, ne?"

"Well, actually there's no right answer, it's just your choice is what you find is right for you." Nabiki explained and flipped her hair in a graceful manner.

"Now I'm gonna tally the result and let you know in a while." Nabiki busied herself with the paper in hand as Akane moved in to take a look. But the older girl quickly hugged the paper to herself and gave the younger one an evil glare. Akane could only sink in her seat and wait patiently.

"Done! And Akane you're so awful with rules." Nabiki held the paper once more and waited for her sister to respond.

"So, what do you have for me?" Akane tuned in to what her sister will say next.

"Hmm…I'm not surprised but I think you'll be." Nabiki spat back and the younger girl got excited with the result.

"Really? Tell me!"

"Sure! But you have to pay first." Akane sighed, the true Nabiki has awoken.

"Nabiki I'm your sister!" She reasoned out and the other girl just straightened her posture.

"I'm sorry my dear sister but business is business. I can give you a discount though." The businesswoman even managed to smile at the girl with a disconcerted look in her face.

"I knew it! You're even milking money out of your own sister. What a shame! You do know my weakness, do you? Fine, we'll have it your way, and this better be good enough to be worth this much." Akane couldn't do anything as this stiff money-maker sister of hers hold an information she needs to know.

"Sure Akane. Guess what? The guy you chose is Ranma. Now look at that. And he's your fiancée too." Nabiki playfully declared. "Nice doing business with you, sis."

Akane could not believe it, not now, not ever. "You gotta be kidding me, hand it over let me see it. I'm sure you're manipulating the result." Akane tried to snatch the paper out of her grip but her older sister's got quick reflexes and was able to pull it back immediately.

"Well, well, if you're so insistent to see I'll let you have it for a good price. I don't see why you're doubting me, I have a reputation to boast of too." Nabiki tempted her sister to buy more goodies from her.

Akane just spent her hard-earned weekly allowance in knowing whom she had chosen and her sly sister's trying to extract more from her. But she had already reserved the rest of her savings for a novel she had her eyes on yet she's hoping Nabiki wouldn't throw that mysterious paper of hers until she's saved enough to afford it. Knowing her sister, Akane knew everything that has a monetary value is being safely kept.

_

* * *

A/N: I got the idea from one Nabiki-Kuno story (forgot the title), it is about Nabiki putting up a survey regarding what others think about her. That's somehow the basic similarity between his and mine, nonetheless the very story is different. Expect redundancy in every chapter because of the theme of the story. By the way, I already finished writing this story just give me time to type and edit the rest. Anyway, leave a review if you can. ^_^_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Ranma ½ and its characters.

* * *

**First Thing that Comes to Mind**

Ranma was sweating hard at the dojo, without a sparring partner, he had to imagine he had though. He's wondering what's wrong with Akane, she's been acting weird lately. She hardly talks to him and just observes most of the time. And it has become her frequent habit of looking at that elusive paper she's been reading all the time these days. He had launched several get-that-damn-paper attacks before but she protects it with dear life. Plus she had this embarrassed look as she hugs that thing. It made him more determined to steal but held back when he realized how mad she'll be when she sees her private stuff in other people's possession. So he tried to talk her out with her newfound hobby, "Hey uncute tomboy, why do you ignore me these days?"

"Should I be surprised that it bothers you?" Akane replied in a sarcastic tone.

"Now that's more like it, whatever that thing you treasure, I sure would like if you'd share a little." The young boy insisted on his purpose.

"And why would I do that?" Akane just kept throwing questions at the getting impatient lad.

"Because it's the natural thing to do, c'mon what's written in there that makes you act like this? You and I talk like it's a mundane act." Ranma slumped to a seat next to Akane and extended his neck to take a peek but she sensed it at once and pressed it against her chest.

"Then you should start being true to yourself." Akane stood up and walked away from his vision. Ranma caught Nabiki laughing hard.

"What are you laughing at?!" He directed the question at the sister of the girl who just walked out.

"You two are a funny sight. So you wanna know what's up with her?" Nabiki stepped in to end his misery.

"Yeah spill it." Ranma jumped up with curiosity overpowering himself.

"Well, you need to answer some questions for me then." Nabiki glared back and smiled, taking out another set of papers.

"I see so this is what's making her act weird. Fine, be my guest." Ranma sighed and squarely tucked his arms close to his chest.

"But first, I have a rule that you need to follow in answering this." Nabiki reminded and told him what it is.

"What?! What kind of test is this?" Ranma infuriately spat back but when he saw her stood up and was about to leave, he collected himself and stopped the lady who is the key to Akane's mysterious behavior. "Wait! I was just shocked, let's hear it."

"I see, I'll start then. Who would you have fun hanging out with? Someone who's simple and honest, attends to you like a hot piece of meat, serves you like her majesty?"

"What kind of question is that and the choices are one-sided. One doesn't show interest and the others are head-over-heels. It doesn't seem fair." Ranma protested and caught Nabiki's icy stare.

"Who told you to question my questions? All you need to do is answer so stop whining like a kid." Nabiki returned.

"Whatever. That's a no brainer, first chic." Ranma raised the white flag.

"Okay, let's move on. Who among these ladies do you find striking? An independent chef, an exotic beauty or a caring lass?" Nabiki continued.

"See, there it is again, the other two are over-achievers. Why does this one always stand-out from the rest?" Ranma questioned the credibility of the tester again.

"So are you choosing her?" Nabiki countered, catching him by surprise.

"No! I think you're making me go for her. This thing is misleading. I'll go for the chef coz I like to eat a lot." Ranma explained trying to make her fail from deceiving him into choosing what she intends him to.

"Ranma, it's called choice for a reason because it gives you freedom to choose. Why in the world would I bother setting you up?" Nabiki cleared out his suspicion by holding her ground after all it's not her fault if they choose who they think is their true match_. It's a beauty to watch her sister and her fiancé, they always say they're different but in fact they have a lot in common. They are both very stubborn, yup that's for certain._

"I find that hard to believe coming from you but it seems you have a point. Go on then." Ranma appeared to have understood, motioned her to continue.

"If you got stuck on an island, who would you rather spend the experience with? Princess, princess who'd offer herself voluntarily, ordinary girl who'd give you a piece of mind and company or loyal lady who'd slave herself only for you?"

"Second one coz the other two would drive me insane." Ranma casually answered. He'd pick the second girl any day in that situation.

"I kind of expected that. Moving on, your father got you engaged to three ladies without you knowing and you can only marry one of course, who will you tie the knot with? The girl you get along despite everyday bickering, a seemingly perfect wife for a busy guy or every man's dream when she's not plotting something?"

"That sounds familiar, why do I smell like they're real persons? Nabiki you're really onto something. You're being paid to ask me those, aren't you?" Ranma raised an eyebrow questioning once more her intentions.

"Why of course not! And let's talk about prices later. For now give me a straight answer." Nabiki replied to her worried victim.

"Oh, fine! Alright the first one coz I'd be lying to myself if I choose one of the other two, as if I would regret it if I do. I don't know it just feels that way." Ranma answered seriously.

"Well, well, you think she's a lucky girl to be picked? Anyway let's cut the crap and shoot away with the last one. You got 1 day to live, who do you spend it with? To a girl you're forced with and afraid at one point, with a person who doesn't say it out right but shows she'll stay at your side or to someone who won't leave you even if it may be unrequited love?" Nabiki finalized.

"Honestly, I don't wanna think about what it's like dying around people who love you. I wanted to live as long as I can. But with this hypothetical question, I felt like the second and third ones would be 2 girls I'd treasure. But the second one would make me eternally happy until my departure." Ranma didn't know why he was sad to have to answer that, maybe he just got carried away. _Would there really be people like them who would go to that length for him?_ "You don't need to hear it to know it, right?"

"I don't know, you tell me Ranma? I never anticipated most of your answers, particularly your explanations, maybe this is the real Ranma that not everyone knows." Nabiki admitted. _So he isn't a shallow person at all like everyone thinks he is._ "As you can see while you were explaining, I wrapped up the result and without a doubt, you chose this specific girl." Nabiki paused, there's still the price negotiation after all.

"Who is it?" Ranma eagerly declared.

"You have to pay to know, Ranma dear." Nabiki showcased that businesswoman smile once more.

"Yeah, I knew it! Sorry but I don't have money with me. Can't we come to terms here?" Ranma casually tried to find a way out.

"And how would that be?" Nabiki responded.

"Well―" _Embarrassing as it may be, Ranma knew that there's only one way that she'll agree to him. _"I'd pose like the usual." _There it felt like he's losing his pride and dignity each day in front of this scheming lady._

"Good, we're settled then. Ranma, you chose Akane." She kind of expected he'd go bananas and try to snatch the paper out of her grip. _Yes, just like Akane._ But someone like Nabiki can think way way ahead of them and anticipate their moves.

"Careful Ranma, this is worth a fortune. You already proposed for a pictorial so we'll have to raise the stakes higher. You'll do a live photoshoot at Furinkan High if you want to have your hands on this." Ranma fumed, this girl Nabiki will just do anything to make her pocket happy.

* * *

_A/N: Sorry it took me sometime to type a chapter that isn't that long at all, just got preoccupied with a lot of things lately. Anyway, this would be a 5 chaptered story. Like I previously said this is already finished, the only thing I'm uncertain of is how long would it take me to post the next chapters. While typing this chapter, I found Ranma soo EMO. Leave a review if you have time. ^_^_

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Ranma ½ and its characters.

* * *

**First Thing that Comes to Mind**

Ryoga had been lost for a long time again. The last time he checked, he was walking at the desert. He hoped he's finally in Nerima. "Akane, how I wish I'm at your side right now," he muttered to himself. Suddenly the very person who ruined his life came to view. He launched a surprise attack and true enough he took his opponent by surprise. _Odd, it was so unlikely for Ranma not to pay attention to impending danger. And what is that in Ranma's hands that pilfered his ability to sense his enemy's attacks? Don't tell me Akane and Ranma have been writing secret letters to each other? Noo!_ Ryoga couldn't take anymore his mind's endless torture. He had to squeeze the truth out of his rival's mouth . "Ranma, you and Akane? You're not what I think you are right?" Ryoga nervously waited for the other guy's confirmation but the reply he got was a punch in the face.

"There, I haven't retaliated yet." Ranma exercised his shoulder after the blow. "What were you saying again, piglet?"

"Are you two dating?" Ryoga eagerly asked.

"Me and that uncute tomboy? Hell no, I would never―" Ranma momentarily paused and looked at the damn paper,_ this can't control him, not this way._

Ryoga sensing something's fishy, interrogated the pig-tailed boy. "You're hiding something, aren't you?"

"It's none of your business and it's not even as grave as yours." Ranma defensively reacted. Ryoga blushed red from embarrassment. Ranma knew his secret and it was his only access to getting close to Akane through Pchan. And he couldn't even admit it to the girl he had admired for so long out of fear of her hating him afterwards.

"You―you're changing the topic! It's that thing isn't it?" He furiously responded, pointing his finger at Ranma's paper. He darted forward to snatch it out of his grip but he's more agile than him. He outmaneuvered Ranma and finally was able to have a hold of the paper's other end, he had intended to take a peek but Ranma quickly kicked him in the stomach that threw him off balance and lost his grasp of the precious paper. He was so sure he'd seen Akane's name there. _So it's true, no Ranma you can't have her! _With rage overtaking Ryoga, Ranma elbowed him in the ribs to stop his aggression.

"Whatever you think this is, botch it. You came here for Akane, didn't you?" Ryoga nodded and merely followed Ranma's lead.

They arrived at the Tendo residence and the first thing he noticed was Akane's smiling face, waving at him. Maybe he was exaggerating Ranma's distracted behavior perhaps he should dismiss the thought already. "Uh, Akane I have something for you." He immediately dug inside his bag and brought out a golden frog with coins at its mouth and handed it to her.

"That's sweet of you Ryoga, thank you. I'll bring this to my room." Akane replied and went to her room.

Ryoga sat there patiently waiting for her. "Ryoga, what a pleasant surprise to see you." Ryoga looked up to see the middle Tendo smiling at him. Well it sure doesn't feel like seeing the walking piggybank a pleasant thing for him. He lifted his chin in her direction to acknowledge her presence. _Wait a minute, what is this girl holding? A paper? _He scanned their home and even Kasumi has her own. And he actually missed it that Akane was holding the same thing when he saw her. He was just too focused in her features. And of course Ranma had one of those too. _What in the world is going on?_

"Hey Ryoga, mind if we have a chat?" He nodded and followed the all-knowing Tendo.

* * *

Akane entered the living room to find Ryoga's empty seat. She asked Ranma where his friend had gone to. "Nabiki pulled him." _Don't tell me?_ Her eyes communicated with his. "Yes, she went to work." He added.

"Shouldn't we be worrying?" Akane's voice emanated with concern.

"He'll be just fine. He's with Nabiki remember?" Akane couldn't believe it came from Ranma himself. No one can be fine around Nabiki, it's hell to put up with her bottomless craving for money. Akane turned on her heel to look for them but Ranma grabbed her hand. And the urgency in his hold sure had stopped her tracks.

* * *

Ryoga and Nabiki sat at the dining area that is just across their backyard. "You're feeling left out, aren't you?" _So she's behind all this._

"Yes, what's up with everyone?" Ryoga quickly asked.

Nabiki flashed a grin at the puzzled eternally lost boy who's now figuratively lost. "You may need to answer some questions if you wish to know."

"I see, go on then."

She explained the rule and he was doubtful. What if she's testing his wits and got the lowest score. After all, they're all studying and he's just wandering.

His confidence would have touched the base of Marianas Trench by that time. Still she asked away, ignoring his worries.

"Ryoga, whenever you're lost, who do you wish were there beside you?" That's an easy one, he thought and could not hold his tongue from spilling the truth.

"You know her. You two are really close." Ryoga spat exhibiting a deep red shade creeping at the side of his cheeks.

"Haha I kind of know that already but you actually have to pick from the choices I have provided. And they are: the girl who tags you along despite your differences, someone who's kind enough but that's it." Yes he was shocked to hear that he had to choose, evenmore they're like some secret personalities he's never heard of. Who are these girls anyway? He's going to have to smack this girl in the head if he finds out she's setting him up with another girl besides Akane. Nabiki glared at him when he doesn't even respond to her.

"Why do I have to do this? Aren't you supposed to tell me exactly what's happening and not have me choose from God knows who these women are?" Ryoga stood up threatening to leave but her words struck him.

"So it wasn't because I'm not answering you directly, you said so yourself. It's because you don't know them." _Gosh, I'm getting good at this_, Nabiki thought to herself.

"Yeah, practically that's it." Ryoga confirmed and started walking back inside to see Akane.

"What if I tell you, they're real people who have become a part of your life?" Ryoga froze. She is really going all out to trick him into falling for her scheme.

"Don't take me for a fool, lady. You're making them up, don't get smart with me." Ryoga sounded so pissed.

"You judge me and you you don't even know the real people you come across with, what makes you any smarter?" Nabiki remained cool under pressure. "Why don't you sit down and let's finish this so you can finally rest your mind from all your worries. And Ryoga answer what you feel you deserve than thinking hard in picking the girl you already had in mind."

Sighing, he sat at his former position and decided to follow her advice. "The first one."

"Then who are you more comfortable talking to? The caring lady who doesn't notice you or the rude-as- she-can-be lass but recognizes your importance."

"I think I'd be shy around the first girl, what are we gonna talk about if I don't know my place. The second one gives me a role I can play." Ryoga explained.

"Very well said. Now who do you admire more? A girl who finds strength from her life experiences or the other girl who uses her strength to protect the people she loves."

"Actually they both are, it's just the 2nd one is a stand-out no doubt about that. 1st girl is like the type guys like me would vow to protect though." Ryoga expressed his thoughts with a concerned look.

"You're a sweet guy you know. Then if you were to comfort one of them in their lowest times, who would it be? She who fights off the tears because she has to be strong for her family or the other female who fights off the tears because she needs to be strong for herself."

"The choices are biased." Ryoga complained.

"No they're not. It's who these girls really are." Nabiki explained.

"The 2nd girl for sure because she's like me. We're―" Ryoga doesn't want to admit it but Nabiki completed the sentence for him.

"Both lonely." The message stung. Nabiki understood how he's feeling but she was so sure she heard him humming two less lonely people in the world.

"Lastly, who do you see you'd be with in the future? The lady who hangs her emotions up her sleeves or the lass who hides it so well until she's sure he feels the same way"

"I'm not good with expressing my feelings so I'll probably end up with the 1st girl. It's a likely scenario as the 2nd one, we'd be playing a guessing game forever." Ryoga finished her statement.

"Hang on, let me tally the result."

"Okay, it's in but you gotta shed your pocket if you wanna know." Ryoga looked at her wide-eyed mouthing 'You gotta be kidding me.' _After all the sincerity it's all for money, she's really an expert in this field. Who in the world would go through all that and not want to know? She knew it from the very start and she had him fall right into her trap. Totally cunning!_

"Do you accept cash in kind?" He doesn't have any paper, like he ever does. He's walked a long way living with nothing in his pocket.

"What do you have?" It's now Nabiki's turn to be worried, this guy doesn't have money; her efforts would go to waste. And this is unacceptable. He drew out a gold coin out of his bag.

"I found this in my last trip, the vendor was so happy to trade these coins with goods." Ryoga narrated that made Nabiki believe the coins are really made of gold.

"It better be real otherwise I'll starve you to death until you pay your debt." Nabiki warned him and as if the pig in him wanted to squeal.

* * *

"Nabiki how come there are broken pots back there?" Akane asked her sister.

"Someone almost Shi Shi Hokudan our house."

* * *

_A/N: Sorry for the very very long delay, I had just gotten over my addiction to a celebrity loveteam. This means I would have the time to finish what I started. Thanks much to the reviews from way back, very much appreciated. ^_^_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Ranma ½ and its characters.

* * *

**First Thing that Comes to Mind**

Ukyo was up early, preparing for the breakfast crowd. She had added breakfast meals in her menu to boost the sales. She cleaned her grill and checked the refrigerator contents if all the frozen goods necessary to complete her menu are present. Wiping the dirt off the dining table, she noticed a man entered. She looked up, "Good morning, welcome to Ucchan's!" She noticed it was a man who came in. She looked up to see someone familiar and an infrequent visitor too. "Oh Ryoga, hey how are you?" And then he was followed by a short haired girl in a stiff looking cut. "Er―Nabiki? You guys, come in. What do you want to eat?"

Nabiki sat in a nearby stool and Ryoga slumped right next to her. Ukyo had to admit it's weird seeing them together, but hey they're in Nerima. Impossible is nothing. Nabiki opened her mouth to order, "I'll have a breakfast special." Ryoga ordered the same thing as well._ Now, isn't that sweet? A couple eating Ucchan's breakfast special._

"Order up!" Ukyo laid the meals in her customers' respective tables and watched them eat. Nabiki always has that reserved smile for everyone which carries different meanings in every situation. And Ryoga―he was awfully quiet. Then Nabiki whispered something in his ear that made him turn deep crimson. Ukyo suspected the Tendo girl said sweet-nothings to her boyfriend.

Ukyo was interrupted from spectating when Nabiki cut in. "Uh, Ukyo, do you have a minute or two?" Ukyo nodded and invited the other girl in to talk at her living room.

She turned to the guy left there, "Ryoga, can you guard my restaurant for a while?" He accepted the task she asked. "Thanks, hon." And he simply blushed. Ukyo thought this guy gets really shy when complimented. That's nothing new right? After all, he only gets beating from her, justifiable then.

Ryoga watched the diner's for the young chef. He remembered last night, how could he have picked her, it just didn't make sense. Akane had always been the only girl for him and yet he didn't know her enough to have chosen her. Instead, he ended up valuing all the unlikely characteristic of this tomboy who likes to boss him around every chance she gets. He almost blasted the Tendo's abode from his frustration if not for Nabiki's intervention. She had to empty their home of all their flower pots that she in turn smashed in his head to stop his destructive behavior. He can't help not doubting that test of hers because Ukyo of all girls never came to mind that way to him. Then he remembered what Nabiki told him that night when he asked her how this could have happened. She gave him a piece of her mind. "Maybe because all this time you have chosen to see people the way you want them to be. Akane will always be the only sweet kind girl who cares about you and Ukyo the conniving partner in crime who would always beat you up and order you around. So when you were given anonymous identities, you start to see who they really are and what's more important to you." She's probably right, he has to start doing less tagging and more knowing from now on. Otherwise, he'd miss a lot of interesting people. Ryoga thought about the incident a while ago, Nabiki whispered. "So, do you want me to give her the same test? That would give you an idea." And he went redder than tomato. He didn't even want to go there because he wishes think about it for the nth time before having the nerve to see her. That's the kind of guy he'll always be, lost somewhere, lost in his thoughts, lost to every other guy for the woman he wants. _No wonder it's so depressing to be a Ryoga._

* * *

"So what is it you want to talk about?" Ukyo asked the comfortably seated Nabiki.

"I need you to answer some questions for me." The guest curtly replied.

"Is that important?" Ukyo returned.

"You'll know when I start asking you." And Nabiki's last response convinced Ukyo to try it.

_Since when did an interview question and answer had a rule?_ It bothered her for a bit but decided to try it before she starts judging the intention of the other lady.

"If both of these people want to be your friend, who would you be closer to? The flatterer who leaves you hanging in mid air or the listener whom you just don't seem to notice much?"

"Are these people for real? I feel I'm being led to pick one over the other merely because of how lop-sided the choices sound. I mean why would I want a flatterer who would leave me to rot over someone who would listen to me when I'm down?" Ukyo reacted just like how everyone else did and Nabiki expecting the chef to mention the same thing, steered the confused one back to accepting her fate.

"You've casted your vote anyway." Nabiki abruptly replied.

"What! Fine, yeah that one would make a good punching bag." Ukyo added a comment about her chosen one.

"I can imagine that." Nabiki half-smilingly returned.

"Now, who do you think appreciates your cooking more? The reluctant boy yet has the body to feed all day or the guy who would order as much as he pleases?"

"Every chef wants to see people eager to finish their meals so 2nd guy." Ukyo answered, sounding like she just wants to get it done with as fast as she can.

"Coming from a chef herself, that's a clear choice. You have won a trip for two to a hot spring, who do you bring along with you? The suave lad who would rather go with someone else when the going gets tough or the shy guy who wants to be with someone else yet can stick around?"

"How I wish I can just give away the other ticket. These guys are so not gonna make the cut. Nonetheless, the 2nd would be more tolerable." Eventhough disappointed with the choices, more like leaving her with no choice, she just had to pick one to get things done, fast!

"I have a feeling you wanna finish early so let's move on. Who do you think needs you more? The lost boy with no one beside him throughout his life or the guy who has everyone tailing and caring after him?"

Ukyo sighed. "I'm sorry we've been down to the 4th question and the choices remain the same. Two totally opposite guys, one being favored over the other. This is just too biased."

Nabiki felt like she needed to start recording her explanation to people's same reaction. "Well for one, they really are totally opposite guys. Secondly, that's who they really are. Now, all you need to do is pick someone that fits the category for you."

Ukyo hesitated at first but motioned for the other girl to continue. "1st guy because he seems to need me more."

"We're down to the last one. If you are to choose who's right for you, who would it be? Every girl's dream guy, charming, boyish and he will try to win the heart of his true love even if he fails most of the time. On the other hand, a boy who would search the world to find the girl he has his eyes on."

"Okay, that's better, they both sound good guys to me, both romantic too. I almost wish I could have them both. But this time, I guess I would want a guy who I won't need to compete with every other girls for his attention." Ukyo thought about it and Nabiki was somehow surprised that deep inside the chef wanted only one boy who could be hers alone.

"It never occurred to me that you preferred that kind of man because the one you seem to be pining at is no way going in that direction." Nabiki commented on the long haired girl's last answer.

"Then who is the one I picked then because he's definitely not Ranma, just like what you seem to point out." Ukyo reacted.

"I will tell you once you pay for my efforts." Nabiki smiled the usual she wears when it's payback time.

"As I expected." Ukyo fished for her purse and handed what the businesswoman wants.

"Ukyo, you chose Ryoga." Nabiki prepared herself, she's certain the chef would explode in an outburst. The two loathed each other, she remembered Ryoga's reaction, maybe Ukyo would elicit a milder one, she hoped.

"What?" Ukyo jumped out of her seat in disbelief. She wanted the guy to be Ranma but clearly that was crossed out by Nabiki right after they finished the Q and A. But of all guys in Nerima why did it have to be the dimwit who always screws her plans? And how in the world did he possess those likable qualities she never knew of. She can correct things, she believes in herself. "Let me try it again, name your price."

"Now, now Ukyo, the rule is first thing that comes to mind besides I only gave you 2 choices to choose from so that's kind of a giveaway already if you retry." Nabiki almost laughed at the other girl's persistence to redeem herself. "Why don't you pay instead to review what you've been missing out?"

Nabiki was on her way out of Ucchan's with Ukyo behind her. Nabiki momentarily halted when she noticed Ryoga staring at their direction. She looked behind her and Ukyo was just doing the same.

* * *

_A/N: I am determined to finish uploading the chapters. One more chapter left. Thanks to those who bothered reading hehehe._


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Ranma ½ and its characters.

_A/N: First of all I'm really sorry I'm too lazy to type this that it took me a long time to upload. I'm doing this now so that I won't be guilty of breaking my word lol. Anyway much thanks to all the readers and reviewers, appreciation and constructive criticisms alike._

* * *

**First Thing that Comes to Mind**

Nabiki just got home and went straight to her room. Who said you can't do business and help people at the same time? They keep on accusing her of being insensitive and money-minded but in this case they're the ones who are oblivious to how they perceive each other. It was a fun week to see people not acting like themselves, and pondering over a single paper. Yes how can a measly paper make teenagers act this way? Well, that's Nabiki for you.

She hoped Akane didn't mind when she saw her and Ranma talking seriously that evening after Ryoga almost exploded.

Everything happened so fast a while ago he had just grabbed her hand then the next thing―their foreheads were touching. Akane knew if she moved a little closer their lips would meet. _No! She wanted to mentally smack herself she can't have those thoughts in her head. It's like giving herself false hope. He would never want that to happen right?_

When he had pulled her in before Ranma took the paper in her hand and scanned the bottom of the page, "So you chose me?" Akane couldn't help but blush, how could he say that with confidence in front of her, it's embarrassing. "I, I didn't mean to―" Akane couldn't spell outright what she wanted to say and he already cut her statement.

"Do you regret it?" She didn't want to look in those eyes because she didn't want herself to believe that he'd be sad to hear her say yes. Because that's what he's showing her, how can she trust him again and when all he ever does is make her believe over and over. It's getting tiring but it feels right, she couldn't accept the fact that her heart can betray her this bad. "No."

He gave her a reassuring smile and placed his own paper in her hand. She looked and laughed afterwards, "No way!"

"Yes way!" He spat back.

"Nabiki told me you couldn't believe it yourself." Ranma felt saddened that it made her heart ache.

"It's true, I always deny it but now there's no need to hide it." Akane wanted to hit him hard on the chest for hurting her all this time and now he's doing it again, making her believe he only wanted her. Then he took her in his, to her surprise she didn't even have the chance to react.

"You're the only fiancée I wanna see walk down the aisle as my wife." And that smile of happiness finally crept in her lips.

* * *

Nabiki couldn't help eavesdropping, while she was on her way out of Ucchan's. When the two's world suddenly stopped, she made her way out and hid outside just so they wouldn't notice her.

_Why did he have to stare like that?_ Ukyo snapped out of the momentary trance and looked around, Nabiki was already nowhere in sight.

"I think Nabiki already left aren't you too?" Ukyo asked the boy who was still standing at her kitchen.

"No, not yet." Ryoga simply replied, grinning with one fang poking out. _So cute._ Ukyo almost blurted out. Shaking her head, _no you didn't think that._ She glanced at him and he still looks dashing. _Enough, enough, you're losing grip Ukyo._ She mentally stated and took a seat. He sat next to her. _What the hell is he still doing here?_

"Can I ask you something?" Ryoga asked the very confused Ukyo.

Honestly she didn't feel like talking now. She wanted to close the Ucchan's early and go to bed for a whole day. The result really sucked all the energy out of her. But this guy probably wouldn't leave until he gets that thing off his chest. So she motioned him to go ahead.

"Did you pick me?"_ Did she hear him right?_ _Why in the world would a guy who has self confidence as small as a grain would have the nerve to believe that he of all guys is qualified for her._

"Of course not! You, you're so not my type." She denied. He scratched his head and moved closer. She panicked, _what is he trying to do?_

"Let me see." He raised his hand borrowing her paper.

"You can't, I already told you it isn't you. Why won't you believe me?" She kept the paper out of his reach.

"Right, but I just wanna see, what's wrong with it?" Ryoga tried to reason out, eager to find out if they're a match.

"What's wrong? This is mine, you have yours too. So let's keep it at that, what's mine is mine and what's yours is yours." Ukyo losing patience with Ryoga, _where is her spatula when she needs it most._

"Fine. It's just I can't believe it that I would choose you." Now that got Ukyo's attention, _where is this heading to?_ "But I thought maybe I should reconsider it. After all, you and I have shared some moments too." Ukyo thought he'd say something more reasonable than having moments together. But what else can you expect from a guy who is always suffering from severe depression? She tossed the paper in his direction and his reaction when he saw her choice was unbelievable. It's like he just won the lottery. "I knew it!"

"Wow, don't get your hopes up. As you can see it's just a paper." Ukyo tried to trample his high energy.

"Yeah but it must mean something." Ryoga reasoned out still believing.

"Maybe like we still don't know each other that well. " She forced a weak smile.

"Right so do you really think I―" Ryoga's facial expression suddenly turned gloomy. "I'm such a bad choice?"

_How long do I have to put up with his pessimism, he's making me look so bad everytime we're together_, Ukyo thought to herself.

"Actually―I don't. It's just that I was expecting to pick someone else." Ukyo finally responded.

"Me too." He added.

"See I knew you'd understand."

"Yeah so―" _Now, he's blushing what is he going to say this time._

"Shall we figure out by ourselves?" Ryoga offered his hand. She looked at it, thought for a while then smiled and took his hand.

* * *

Nabiki couldn't help but laugh at how the events turned out, who knew she'd make a great matchmaker and that would be a good business to venture in as well. She was lying in her bed when someone knocked on her door. Two girls appeared at her doorstep.

"Nabiki , we did as you asked. Here's the result and the money." One of the two girls replied.

"Wow, you girls did a great job. Now let's see." Nabiki took the paper and handed the two's salary.

1. Who do you want to know more? The known fighter, the flirty girl or the mysterious lady?

Nabiki wondered as far as she can remember, she only wrote 2 choices. Wanting to figure out what the two were scheming, she continued reading the interview.

"But of course, the mysterious lady. Who wouldn't want to know such beauty that hides in the dark?" He answered mightily.

2. Next, who do you find admirable among these women? The girl who would go to great lengths just to help her family's finance abreast; one who gets all she wants or the other girl who fights for herself and the people she values?

"First and third girl are both admirable but the former has the heart of gold, to do anything for her family is an act that is so honorable." He articulated with so much passion, almost about to shed a tear.

3. Who among them would catch your attention? She who throws herself at you and shows you're her only; a girl who runs away from you and in no way attracted to you or the lady who baits you in and no one knows what she feels for you.

" I would take all of them, it's a man's mission to appreciate women for what they're worth. Now, now ladies don't make faces if against my will I will only be allowed one. The first lady shall deserve my love." The man proudly declared.

4. If you were to make a girl swoon for you, who would it be? The lass who cannot be easily attracted to a man's sweet declaration of love; a lady who can make things happen with money involved or the girl who comes and goes, carrying a smile full of deception?

"Such harsh words for the other two ladies, if there's anything I can do to change the way they see life, I would gladly take the road to make them find life worth living. And yes, the first girl poses a challenge for this man's valor, to make a hesitant heart beat for you would make any man the luckiest in this world." The interviewee answered in his usual declarative tone.

5. Lastly, if you would give your strength to save a girl's life, who among them would it be? Someone who cannot physically defend herself but will utilize her wits to win; another who can go all out and beat the crap out of her opponents; or the girl who would give it all even if she might lose?

"How cruel this life would be if only one life can be spared? Is there any way I could divide my body into three so they could all come out in one piece? I know I have no choice but to pick only one then as crushed as my heart will be to decide, I would grant it to the first girl. It is something that she lacked and it's something that I can give." He responded animatedly.

Tallying… (Money in, waiting for the result)

"Ladies, I believe I only chose one but if you can, it would be my pleasure to meet the three of them. And for that I would gladly spend my fortune."

Result: Nabiki Tendo

"Th―that's impossible!" Kuno indignantly refused to accept the result after it was announced.

Nabiki shook her head, these girls are crazy for including her but she had to admit it gave a life to the interview. _Kuno baby, you're such a fool for choosing me. Now I would have to deal with your infatuation all over again._

* * *

_A/N: Learned my lesson from doing this kind of fanfic, I should stray away from redundant themes lol gets me bored after sometime and multi chaptered fics because I have a tendency to slack off majorly. Addressing the irregularities, let's say that Nabiki could just picture his reaction because all that was handed to her are the papers. The infatuation thing, just basing it off an episode Extra, Extra! Kuno& Nabiki: Read All About It! Yes the likelihood of occurring. Thank you again to all the readers for your time and patience._


End file.
